The Love Triangle
by Eclarelover3
Summary: Sadie is just a rich kid who everyone thinks is seeking attention because of the things she does and people she hangs out with. What happens when a boy walks into her life? Will she change? Or will she continue pushing people away?
1. Intro

**A/N- Okay so I would just like to tell you guys that this is Sadie Rowland's point of view throughout the entire story. I would also like you to know that this fanfic revolves around my RP. These are things that happened in it and I love my RP! So if you wanna join, or DM _OurDegrassiRP . You'll love us. I promise. **

**Okie anyways... The story! Oooh, I'm nervous!**

* * *

><p>"Beep… Beep… Beep…" Ugh. What the hell is that annoying noise? I open my eyes to see my alarm clock going off. I hit my hand onto the off button as hard as I can. I hate school. Especially the first day. I mean seriously, what's the purpose? Teachers lecture you about what to expect in their class and you go over all the school rules in every single class. Like c'mon. I think I'll understand it the first time. I'm 15. Not 5. I'd rather just lie in my bed and sleep in until 3 like I did all summer.<p>

I still had 2 hours before school even started. As much as I hated school, I still wanted to look good. So yeah, I woke up 2 hours early. But only because it was the first day and I needed to make sure I looked extra good. It took everything I had to get out of my warm cozy bed. I trudged over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Wow. I looked like shit. I turned the water to very warm. I slowly removed my clothes and got into the shower.

It was so warm. I loved warm showers. That's one thing I actually loved to do, shower. It always calmed me. Like all my worries were going down the drain with the water and I got to get a clean start. Actually, I loved water just in general for that reason. Any type of water made it seem like everything was actually going to be okay. Probably because my mom loved the beach… Mom.. My mom died when I was 11. I remember that day, October 12, 2006. It was 2 months after I turned 11. She died from breast cancer. As heartbroken and devastated as I was, I was glad she was put out of her misery. One other thing I loved about water? It hid your tears nicely when you cried.

My dad kinda checked out on us before she died. He couldn't deal. He started sleeping with other women. My mother was in a hospital bed dying and he was just sleeping around. It sickens me to my stomach. How could you be so cold to do that? My dad and I used to be really close. We did things all the time together. After I realized what he had been doing, I didn't want to talk to him and he stopped caring for me and about me. After his sadly pathetic attempt to replace my mother for 5 years, he remarried about a year and a half ago.

So now not only do I have a dead-beat dad, I have a step-mother, and 6 siblings. 3 step-brothers; Michael, Max, and Mathew. Mathew just recently got engaged and is going to be having a baby girl soon. Everyone was really happy for him. They threw a party and congratulated him and his fiancé. As any normal family should. Then there's Max. Max is 16. So, he's roughly a year older than me. Max and I have history. And I know what you're thinking, and yeah, that's exactly how I mean it. I met him before our parents even started dating let alone got married. I was in a dark place when my mom died; drinking, smoking, doing pot. It just made everything… go away for a little while. I noticed Max at a party and was instantly attracted to him. He was a trouble maker and seemed dangerous. And I liked it. So we started messing around. And no, I don't mean sex. I meant secret make-out sessions away from our group in secret places or in one another's bedroom. But it never got far. I wouldn't let it. I'm still a virgin and I'm pretty proud of that although, sometimes it felt like a burden with the people I hung out with. Anyways, Max was my first real boyfriend after my mom died. I mean I was eleven when she died. I'm fifteen now. So yeah, I had those stupid little boys that I'd kiss when I was eleven and twelve. I started getting more into with guys when I was about thirteen. And again, no sex. Just making out. And the relationship, if you could even call it a relationship, never went anywhere. But I felt special with Max, in a way anyway. He'd do cute special little things for me that I wouldn't expect. But, we never made anything public. We never acknowledged each other as more than friends. I think everyone thought that we would get together one day, because we kinda flirted at parties, but as far as they were concerned, that's all we were, friends. Another reason we didn't work out was because Max wanted sex and I didn't. Max had already sex before so it was like a burden to be with me and not be able to do things like that. I'd get him so turned on when we would make out in bedroom, or mine, and I felt bad because I would just randomly stop it once I realized what he thought he might be getting that night. Now, I may not have had sex before, but I had done other things with guys before. And Max was one of them. I'd turn him on so much than feel bad about it so I'd give him a hand job to fix what I had done. It just felt like I was obligated to do it. And I honestly didn't mind doing it. He was hot and I'm a teenager with hormones. Max and I actually got close to having sex one night. We went to his house after we got back from a party and we were completely wasted. It was Max's 15 birthday. We got all de-clothed and things started heating up but I stopped things quickly once I realized how far we got. So yeah, I've almost had sex with my step-brother, no big deal, my life is completely normal. After we found out our parents were dating, we stopped our whole relationship. Not just because our parents, but because we both didn't really want to be together anymore anyway. I only see Max as a brother now. And that's how he sees me. He's the sibling I'm closest to because we can relate. And then there's little Mathew. Mathew is 5. He's adorable! I love seeing that kid. He can bring a smile to anyone's face and he's always smiling no matter what. I mean he is a 5 year old, so he can get on your nerves very easy, very fast, but it's too hard to stay mad at him for long.

And then there are my sisters. I have 2 step-sisters; Angie and Marissa. And then I have a half-sister named Aria. Angie is 18. She's one of those preppy, stuck up, prom queen, and cheerleader type person. She graduated last year. She's dating a 22 year old who she swears is the nicest guy ever but I don't know… There's just something off about him. Then I have Marissa. Marissa and Mathew are twins. Marissa isn't that happy person like Mathew is, Marissa takes after Angie. This basically means Marissa has a big attitude and it always whining, crying, or complaining. Exactly like Angie… And then we have Aria. My dad and step-mom had Aria a little over a year ago. She was born pre-mature by a month. She's still really small. I'm almost scared to touch her in fear that I might break her.

Yep… this is my totally normal family. One that I'm honestly happy I don't live with. My dad, like I said, doesn't care for or about me so he let me stay here on my own when I refused to move again. He didn't put up much of a fight about it. Honestly, he didn't put up a fight at all. He simply said, "Okay." Packed his bags, and left. The only time I see this family of mine in on holidays, well not even really then. Whenever they decide to come give me a 'surprise visit' I know it's really only to check on the house. I may hate my dad, but he did do one thing, he kept giving me money to live. With my dad's job, he gained big bucks. I lived in some fancy, big ass house with a huge pool and the biggest bedroom I've ever seen. So most people, once they realize who I hang out with, think that it's just the little rich girl's cry for attention and help. Honestly? Not at all. I loved my friends. I loved the way they lived. I wish I wasn't rich; it was always such a burden.

The water was turning cold, so I quickly finished washing up and got out. Oh damn! It was so cold! I hurried and got dressed so I wouldn't freeze to death. I must've changed at least three times before I was satisfied with what I was wearing. I quickly straightened my hair and got my things for school.

Here I was, on my way to my first day of high school.

* * *

><p><strong> AN- Okay so I just want to say thanks to acoots98 for convincing me to finally be able to write this! Thanks Alyssa! (:**

**Can I get at least like 2 reviews? Just so I know someone is reading to go on? Just 2. I don't think that's asking for alot. :P Pretty please? Okay that's it. Once I get 2 reviews I'll keep working on this. (:**


	2. The First Day Of Hell Maybe?

**A/N - So no one is really reading or reviewing but I thought that I'd keep going to give you a bit more about this story so you don't judge it on just the first chapter. **

**Uhm, remember that this story is based off of my RP group which you can glady become a part of on Twitter. You can mention or DM _OurDegrassiRP , _ItsJakeMartin , IamAlliBhandari , or SadieRowland41 . We are very welcoming and would love for new people! (: **

**Thanks to my Beta Reader _Aviva Aria_ for editing this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I walked up to the front steps of Degrassi with what I would assume is the most regretful look. Regretful we ever moved here. Regretful I stayed here. Regretful I woke up this morning. Regretful that I haven't committed suicide yet.<p>

I walked up to my locker and examined the size. Well, it's better than I thought it'd be. I looked down the hallway to see the kids I'd going to school with and that's when I saw him. He was beautiful. He wore all black which complimented his skin color. His dark brown hair fell into his green eyes that look like they're staring into my soul… Ew. Did I seriously just say that?

I'm turning into such a sap.

"Hi Eli," I said shyly as he got closer.

"Hey Sadie," he said with the cutest smirk I've ever seen.

I've met Eli a couple times over the summer, at parties and stuff. We've talked a couple times and every time I couldn't help but get some butterflies in my stomach. He was perfection. I watched him walk down the hallway when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hot, isn't he?" I turned to see Khloe Morgan. Khloe's my best friend. And honestly, I have no clue why. We don't have anything in common except for self-harm and liking Elijah Goldsworthy. I rolled my eyes as I turned to open my locker so she couldn't see. Again, we don't have much in common so she gets on my nerves a lot. Especially when she talks about how much she likes the guy that I like. But, it doesn't even matter because Eli is going out with Imogen Moreno. I've seen Imogen at a couple parties but never talked to her. Which is probably a good thing considering I'd probably hit her, especially if I was drinking. I don't even get why he's with her, yeah, she's pretty and "different," but she stalks Eli. Who wants to be in a relationship like that? I think he deserves someone more fit for him, like me.

"I guess..," I mumbled. I really didn't feel like talking about this with her. And she knows it bothers me when she talks about him like she does.

"What's up with you today? You've been all about Elijah Goldsworthy all summer."

"Maybe I just realized that it's pretty pathetic being hung up on some guy who clearly isn't interested in you and has a girlfriend." I finished putting my books in my locker, grabbed my things for my first class, slammed my locker and walked away. Yeah, I know that was rude of me but I don't give a fuck. I wonder if she got the hint that by 'you' I meant her. I mean, I should probably give up on me with him too but we shared a moment over the summer that I won't forget.

**Flashback**

'This is such a lame ass party. Like c'mon. Who the hell threw this party again?' I thought as I looked at my cup full of vodka. This is a 'non-alcohol party' so I had to sneak this bitch in here. Well, it wasn't hard. I just poured it in a plastic cup and nobody questioned it. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who snuck in some kind of alcohol either. I looked around and saw kids not being able to stand up straight and hooking up. Definitely not the only one. There's the girl who threw the party. She had reddish-brownish curly hair and blue eyes and she was trying to stop a couple from making out on her couch. I snorted. Seriously? It's a high school party, if you didn't want that happening, you shouldn't have thrown this party. What was her name? As I was thinking I heard someone's voice and jumped spilling my drink all over my dress. "Well, fuck." I said as I looked down at my brand new dress. Before I knew it someone was dragging me away from the party. "Whoa, where are you taking me? You're not gonna like, rape me are you?"

He pulled me into a bathroom and scoffed. "No, I'm not going to rape you. I brought you here so you can get cleaned up." Finally, I looked at the mysterious person who dragged me away from that party. It was Eli. I laughed.

"Sorry dude."

"It's cool. Here." He handed me some toilet paper to wipe my dress off.

"I don't think this is going to work so I'm just gonna go home. This party is pretty lame anyway."

He laughed, "Well do me a favor?"

"I'm not letting you have your way with me Mr. Goldsworthy." I smirked. Was I flirting with him? I don't know. I'm too drunk to tell.

He smirked, "Let me take you home. This way I have an excuse to leave this party too and I can make sure you get home safe. I couldn't help but feel a blush starting to appear upon my cheeks. "Am I really seeing this? Is Sadie Rowland blushing?"

"Shut the hell up," I said as I jumped off the counter and onto the floor. I looked up at Eli whose lips were no less than an inch away. We stood there for a good 2 minutes before Eli backed up and I couldn't help but sigh a little.

"Lemme get you out of here," he said as he grabbed my hand to lead me out of the house. "Clare!," he called out. The girl who threw this party walked over. So that's her name, Clare…

"Yeah?," she asked completely surprised that Eli was talking to her.

"I'm bringing Sadie home. She spilled water all over her dress and she isn't feeling too good. Can you tell Imogen if she asks?" You could see the disappointment on Clare's face as that's all Eli had to say to her.

"Sure..." Clare mumbled, clearly upset. Eli dragged me out of the house and with the fast pace he was walking; I was starting to feel a little sick.

"Eli, slow down." He slowed his pace and I was thankful that Eli was so nice. We reached my house and walked up to the front door.

"So thanks for bringing me home. I appreciate it."

"No problem, thanks for spilling that drink on you so I could leave. I owe you. Maybe a new dress?" I couldn't help but smile. I looked at his lips.

There was one thing that I wanted more than a new dress… I moved a little closer and he backed away a bit. "Sadie, I can't. I have a girlfriend."

I couldn't feel more embarrassed then I do now. "Sorry," I mumbled as I got my keys to open my door. I tried putting the key into the keyhole put my hands were moving too fast and impatiently and I just wanted to get away from Eli.

He turned me around and looked me in the eyes. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship. In the future we will, okay?" I smiled a small smile realizing that Eli just said that he would be mine one day.

"Okay." I replied and walked inside. I walked up to my room and plopped down onto my bed. Tonight went from horrible to amazing all because of Eli.

**End Of Flashback**

I fell asleep thinking about Eli that ni-

The bell rang cutting off my train of thought and the teacher rambling on about classroom rules and what to expect. I got up and walked down the hallway towards my locker. I looked up and saw Eli leaning against my locker and smiled. I wonder what he could want.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, this is BASED on my RP. Which means like 99 percent of it will be exactly what happened in my RP but I may add some things that didn't happen. And I know what is going to happen in this story and it gets REALLY good so if you want more you should hit that little review button down there. (:<strong>


End file.
